despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Dave
Dave is one of Gru's Minions. He is a two-eyed minion with combed hair. Dave is one of Gru's minions. Dave is a sweet minion who is loving, kind, and caring. Dave is good at using weapons and making cupcakes and other foods. Appearance Dave appears as a medium sized minion that has two eyes and with combed hair. He is always very excited as seen in Despicable Me when he fired his Rocket Launcher. He is very funny as seen in many moments to laugh on. He is good in playing video games like Stuart as seen when they are playing in Despicable Me 2. Dave likes Ice Cream because when Gru calls him and Stuart when they are having an Ice Cream Party he did not left yet but instead continued eating Ice Cream. Dave's favorite weapon is the Bazooka. He is good at weapons and making cupcakes and other foods. Plot Despicable Me Dave was present when Gru was telling the minions of his next great plan. Before Gru could tell the Minions what they were going to steal, they all whipped out weapons, Dave arming himself with a rocket launcher, which he then fired into a group of Minions. One of the minions, Steve, walked over to Dave while Gru was telling him to stop and punched him in the shoulder for payback. He is also the first minion to be kissed by Gru (Goodnight Kisses) but then he returns in the line infront of the fourth minion who looks like Jerry (Despicable Me 2) then Gru asks "Didn't I get you already?" so the minion slapped him on the shoulder and he went away. He is the one who taught Gru to kiss them. Despicable Me 2 He was first seen when he is having an Ice Cream Party with Stuart, Jerry, Carl, and Kevin. Then Gru arrived and asked Kevin and Jerry to watch the girls then he asked Dave and Stuart to come with him, but then Dave keeps on eating Ice Cream while Stuart went away but he went away after Gru said: "Common!" In the sequel, Dave and Stuart are in a cupcake shop in The Paradise Shopping Mall along with Gru who works undercover as the owner of the shop with Lucy being assigned as his partner. Dave is shown having a crush for the AVL agent Lucy Wilde. His first introduction with Lucy starts when he show his cupcake, which she kicks into the air and smashes it onto the bench. Directly after Lucy crushed the cupcake the grabs Dave and pin him against the bench ready to hit him. After everything is cleared and Lucy learned Dave works for Gru she tells Dave he's free to go. Dave start to walk away, but before that he looking up to Lucy and starts daydreaming about dating her, leaving him kissing in the air. When Gru and Lucy are having there first mission Dave is waiting by the car outside together with Stuart. When Dave gets the call from Gru to rescue him and Lucy, Dave start acting right away. Crashes through the malls entrance (Dave is the one steering the car and Stuart pushing the accelerator), Dave and Stuart miss to pull over for Gru and Lucy twice, but saving them in time before Eduardo caught them. Lucy opens the car door and is greeted by Dave and Stuart who seems to have a crush on her as well, showing when he pushed the accelerator when he sees her. After Dr. Nefario tells Gru that Eduardo has kidnapped Lucy, Gru have to choose those minions who are not kidnapped yet, which are Stuart and Dave, who are at the moment middle of a video game. When Dave and Stuart is painted purple, to fit in with the crowd of mutated minions Dave sort of figured out how to communicate with them, though its all end in him ruining his disguise and the plan Gru had. Appearances in Other Media Minion Rush Dave is the main protagonist in the mobile game Minion Rush. Like the first Despicable Me, he is overly rambunctious, though unlike the other minions he walked in later and only started getting excited when Gru talks through the loudspeaker to which he asked Dave to settle down. A nearby minion then punches him. Gru announces the Minion of the week (for longest run in the Minion Rush) to be Paul (a minion with a construction helmet). Gru then presents the Minion of the Year trophy to which many minions start to fight for. While the other minions squabble amongst themselves, Dave goes for his own run, starting the Minion Rush game for the player. AMC Promo Unlike the films and Minion Rush, Dave is shown to be a considerate moviegoer who tries to turn off his phone before the movie starts, but a purple minion sitting besides him eats his phone. The phone then rings and the purple minion starts to panic, to which Dave presses his stomach to turn it off. Quotes "Ditto." -'' When he is punched by another minion as an expression of shame. (Despicable Me and Minion Rush) ''"Wala."' '- Dave showing his minion cupcake to Lucy and Gru.(Despicable Me 2) Gallery DaveScream.jpg|Dave before attacked by Lucy Minion dave.jpg Daveindm.png Daveholdingcupcake.png|You want my cupcake? Dave.png|Dave's Imagination Starting Dave flirting.png|Raou Raou... dave.jpg 1045099 649320041764813 948570032 n.jpg 1043996 10151475470447592 338904037 n.jpg Cute Dave.png Dave_Face.jpeg|thumb|Dave's Face Category:Gru's Minions Category:Characters Category:Notable Minions Category:Underwear (I Swear) Singer Category:Male Characters